Mixup gone wrong!
by Hypnotunez
Summary: Sideswipe was known for pranks, everyone knew what he was capable of. But when he pranks a certain pink femme and his brother, many think he's crossed the line. Even the Decepticons.


Angry wouldn't be the word to use in his situation. More like- hot seething anger not even hell itself could describe, no anger so great could stomp him, no prime so wise could cool him. No, Sunstreaker, was utterly fragged off at the moment, and it was directed at a certain twin.

One. Sideswipe pranked him.

Two. He messed with his paint job.

Three. He Primus damned looked like his brother now.

Gross.

Walking down the hallway everyone eyed him, most wre a mix between bursting into uncontrollable laughter or confusion, the look he gave everyone stopped them dead in their tracks, including Tracks. Their heads jolted down and he continued rampaging to the main base of operations.

Oh, how he was going to tear that little scraplet sparked slagged a new one, tear his spike off maybe? No, not enough... Take away all of his prank equipment and weapons, including tearing off his spike...yeah, that would do it.

Sides was dea-

"SIDESWIPE!" A feminine cry of pure rage and anger slammed his dark thoughts and rage into the back of his processor.

A loud bang.

Heavy ped steps.

Oh Primus...

He didn't...did he?

A loud yell of anger and a few choice words followed with sideswipe and...sharp objects? He stopped dead in his tracks. The oncoming storm was approaching, and it had nothing to do with doctor who. The stomping came closer to him. Closer and closer...

He panicked.

Panicked as soon as said femme stormed into the room, blue optics a now bright red and her faceplate pulled back into a vicious snarl, she was literally snarling. Prepared for the worst he flinched back towards the hallway, ready to run his aft off, he didn't, however expect this though. Said femme was steaming, her once rose pink and red highlights was now neon orange with white polka dots, her highlights a bright purple.

Her sisters behind her skidded to a halt, the youngest, Arcee met his optics and instantly looked terrified for him, wincing at was to come. Chromia, well, Chromia...was smirking?!

Smirking?! She enjoyed this?! She found it funny, that her sister, the leader of the femmes as Hound out it, femme friend with the great Prime himself, destroyer of deceptiscum, had been pranked?!

Wait, she was screaming his brothers name and he was...scrap.

There Sunstreaker stood, optics widened in fear and anger. Fear of the femme who, thank Primus and whatever holy being that was ever known...had not seen him. Anger? Well...his current predicament was that his twin brother had painted him in his colors

Sunny looked like Sideswipe.

He gulped. Scrap. Scrap. Scrap.

At that point Elitas optics locked on with his, and narrowed in deadly rage

He ran. Frag transforming, he just ran. Fast.

Halfway down the hall, he was tackled, she was screaming now. Hauling him up roughly with a claw like grip, their optics met but Elita wasn't home, no, this was an angry being that couldn't be felt with, not even the Prime could calm this side of her. The worst being, that it ran in the family. She raised her left orange and white polka dotted leg.

His optics widened.

She kicked. Hard. Very hard.

-Decepticon base-

It was a lazy day for Megatron. Starscream had only messed up twice, Soundwave had unfortunately not found and energon deposits and the repair of the base from the last Autobot to be thrown into the sea...thanks, Starscream, was going rather slow.

Megatron was currently lounging on his great metal throne, his left servo lazily cradling his helm. It was so warm in here, he was so comfy, so content to just sit here. Surely it wouldn't be that bad to ju- NEVER MIND!

His drifting off was interrupted by a horrid high pitched scream. It sounded like a mechs, but no mech was that high pitched other than Starscr- wait, was his SIC a mech or- never mind , he was getting off track.

"Soundwave, identify the scream." He ordered the loyal mech, his audios still ringing.

"Affirmative. Mechs vocal wires. One of extreme pain...the Autobot base."

Megatron was silent for a second.

What?!

What in Primus' name was more painful than him, Megatron!? He had tortured, killed, broken thousands of cybertronians, so "What in Primus' name is more painful than me?!" He screamed sharply standing from his throne.

Many murmurs of "Grimlock?", "Prime?", "Unicron?", "Fangirls?" And a certain wrench crazed throwing medic followed. Soundwaves reply was, surprising to say the least.

"A femme, trained. Highly trained. Very, very mad. Kicking a mech in the groin region. Hard."

Ouch...

"Oh" was his feeble reply.

And with that he slumped back down on his throne.

*A day later*

-Autobot base-

"Sunny, I said I was sorry! Answer me" Sideswipe pleaded, his brother had been painted back to his original colors after the...incident. Sunstreaker was laid on one of the medical berths, his lower plating covered in peas, sweet corn, ice packs and even frozen meats, thanks to the kids.

Once Elita had realized exactly who she had...kicked, it had been too late, she quickly apologized and had had a mouthful from Arcee, as Chromia was too busy laughing her aft of to be the responsible sibling of the three and scold Elita.

It was clear to say that Elita had had her aft handed to her on a silver platter and a dressage and dessert to go with it by her youngest sister.

His brother continued to plead for the stony faced mech to reply or even acknowledge him for a good few minutes until-

"Sideswipe..." His voice was low, quiet...angry. Sideswipe could barely hear his brother it was so quiet. "Sorry, what?" He instinctively leaned in closer to him. Why was he so quiet? Why was he not yelling, screaming at him?

"You..." Sideswipes spark dropped, he was astonished.

"PRIMUS DAMNED IDIOT! What part of your fragged up CPU thought that ranking, ELITA-1 was a good idea?!" Sunny screamed loudly, his optics flashing dangerously and his servo raised in a fist.

It started with a murmur, then a snicker, until.

Sideswipes voice crackled as he gwuarffed, laughing very hard, his voice echoing loudly. His brothers voice was higher than strascreams!

"Shut up!" Sh-he screamed, his faceplates heating up quickly" It's not funny!" Sideswipe couldn't stop until-

SMACK!

-The next day-

As the Autobots stormed through the portal, sunny stiffly followed the others, surprisingly the cons' gave him rather sympathetic looks, for cons'. He looked coldly to his brother, glaring at him full on. His eyes widened at what he saw next.

A scream interrupted the battle and both sides looked towards the scene, many frozen in his or her positions, other than ironhide, who had one of the drones in a headlock and just punched his face in, while still staring at the scene.

Megatron had ran to Sideswipe and grappled both of his arms behind his back, while Starscream had ran full pelt towards the Auto-pranker and had his pointed ped between his legs.

Sideswipe crashed to the ground with a groan, holding his crotch.

A bag of frozen peas was thrown at his face.


End file.
